His Imaginary Friend
by FallenFan77
Summary: Makoto, the son of Inuyasha and Kagome runs off to see his imaginary friend. Who is she exactly? He seems to know pretty well.


**:= His Imaginary Friend =:**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

It feels good to write and I take my time to do it too, so I can rest my arm even though I don't use it when I type. Well, enough of my rambling, thank you for reading. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I do own Makoto.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, why is Makoto talking to himself?" Sango asked her.

The priestess turned her head over her shoulder to look at her son sitting at the bole of a tree holding out a flower then setting it down next to him. He was a little taller than Shippo and his white hair had a few light strands of black in them.

"He must be talking with his imaginary friend. It's common for children his age or older to have imaginary friends," Kagome explained to her.

Sango nodded,"I see...I remember you telling me that when I saw Sakura and Haruka talking to the air last year."

Kagome smiled at her 'sister' then gazed back to her son, he seemed so happy with his imaginary friend.

Makoto looked up from the flower then stared at his mother, he brushed the dust off his clothing then ran to his mother. "Mama! Mama! She liked the flower I gave her. She said it was very pretty and asked where is papa."

"Well..." Kagome decided to play along, she tapped her son's nose and he laughed,"Tell her that your daddy will be coming home with Miroku in just a little bit. It won't be long until he does." She tweaked his little white ear and he smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

Sango smiled and was somewhat tackled by her children. "Girls, son...you know your mother can't hold all of you," a voice said.

The two women turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha walking towards them. Miroku placed his staff down and sat next to his wife and four children.

Upon seeing his father Makoto excitedly got up. "Papa!" Makoto shouted as he ran to him, his arms were lifted in the air so that his father could pick him up. Not expecting his son to jump at him, Inuyasha caught him just in time and looked at him in the eye. His son was grinning at him, ear to ear and showing his tiny fangs.

"Pup you know better than to throw yourself like a toy," Inuyasha said.

Makoto smiled,"But you catch me papa."

Inuyasha chuckled and placed him on his shoulders. Makoto occupied himself with playing with his father's ears like he always did.

"We should be heading off, we'll see you later Sango-chan. Bye Miroku-sama," Kagome said, getting up with her husband's help.

"Bye Kagome-chan!" Sango said, she was still settled on the ground with her children.

The trio walked down the path to their hut by the forest when Makoto jumped off his father's shoulders and ran in a different direction.

"Makoto!" Kagome called out for him, but her son kept on running.

"Oi!" Inuyasha ran after him, but seeing how his son was much more faster, being that when Inuyasha was at that age he was very hyper and ran so fast his mother couldn't catch him.

His son disappeared in a quick blur and Inuyasha paused to try to catch his scent. It rained earlier that day so the air was stiff and it made his sense of smell go haywire.

"Where did he go?!" Kagome said, she tried to detect the little spiritual energy that her son had, but it was a loss to them.

"I don't know. Damn it," Inuyasha clenched his fist and turned in circles to get a small wisp of his son's scent. His golden eyes flicked to the forest.

Kagome began to get worried, if their son went into the forest, he would be in a lot of trouble. Many youkai remained there and they haven't fought one in days. They could have been waiting for someone to walk in there for a while. She began to shake uncontrollably, why did her son run off?

"I found his scent," Inuyasha said, he crouched down quickly and knew Kagome was already on his back when she told him to hurry.

Makoto sat under a tree by a river, he listened as the water calmly passed by and the birds in the tree chirped.

"Is this where you sleep?" Makoto asked out loud, he was staring at the ground underneath him. His ears drooped,"I'm sorry if I disturb you."

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to where their son was and Inuyasha was about to scold his son for running off, until he heard him speak.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side,"Who is he talking to?"

"It's his imaginary friend Inuyasha, he's been talking about her nonstop so you shouldn't worry so much," Kagome said, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

He looked at her incredulously until he realized where they were standing. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head and smiled at her,"Let's go home."

Makoto heard his parents and he ran to them,"I'm hungry."

Kagome laughed and carried him in her arms,"You are just like your father."

Inuyasha walked beside them and when they reached their hut, he sat down by the window. He was dazed and didn't see that his son crawled into his lap.

"Papa," Inuyasha looked down and raised a brow to indicate he was listening.

"Grandma says thank you for the flowers." Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded, _You're are welcome mother._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I like this one shot, I guess it's because I never written a one shot that took place in the feudal era and not that's not a AU, that involved Inuyasha's mother. Thank you for reading!


End file.
